


Love lust

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Love lust

“濠镜……”  
王濠镜一口含住王耀的喉结。  
“你快点……嗯……进，进来吧。”  
王耀抬起腰蹭他，手刚碰到自己小腹就被他扣住手腕、再一次被摁到头上，动弹不得。  
“先生……再忍一下？”王濠镜沿着脖颈皮肤啄吻到耳后，贴着耳垂轻轻呵气：“不是答应过我吗？”  
不等王耀开口，王濠镜又使了力气，腿也压制住王耀的，然后再次低下头衔住他的嘴唇，在王耀的舌尖主动勾上来之后又放开。  
在两个人身子烧得滚烫时只想贴得更紧密，王耀哪里还有余裕去思考前因后果，眼前全都是房间浅淡黄光下王濠镜带着薄汗朝他笑的样子。他洗过澡后的头发本身还带着些潮气，卸除了定型摩丝的额发垂了几绺下来，俯下身亲吻王耀时总有蹭到皮肤些微发痒的时候，却像挠在心尖上，都是软的。  
而王濠镜落在王耀身前的吮吸则使上了几分力度，能感受得出来他也有着同样难耐的热切渴望。王耀用更热烈的吻回应他，却没有得来期许的占有和冲撞。原本眯着眼的王耀感受到大腿根正被温柔摩挲着，顺势伸伸腿想要夹紧他的腰，没想到却把后面的小玩具推得更深。来自身后的震动根本无法纾解哪怕半点欲望，王濠镜的指尖抵在那里的时候居然还低声笑了出来。他瞥了眼王濠镜的下身，搞不明白这人在想什么，都已经滚到床上了，这种事情为什么要忍，根本就没有这样的必要去玩欲擒故纵的花样。

 

其实事前清理时已经在浴室里擦枪走火来过一次。那时候王耀被王濠镜抓住手指探到后面做扩张，有好些时日没有接触到情热的身体像一下子就被开启记忆，王耀微微抬脚去搔王濠镜的小腿，后者好似接收到讯号一般将他推到墙边用手臂紧紧箍住，冰凉的瓷砖和火热的舌尖掺杂到一块，满心都是快要溢出来的餍足。  
王耀又把腿抬高一点方便王濠镜接下来的进入，只是王濠镜的手指还在渐渐湿润的入口里抚摸按揉。王耀不耐地催他，王濠镜也很懂要顺毛撸，就着新添的润滑挤了进去，用力的一顶让王耀就这样毫无防备地叫出了声。  
相隔千百公里的距离让双方不如平常爱侣般能常用结合表达情意，王濠镜再一次感受到内里的炽热时也是难以抑制般低喘喟叹出声。王耀听着便想笑，这般的快感只有自己能带给他，所有愉悦都来自对彼此的所求所欲，这样想着也不顾刚刚被他磕到的花洒水阀，改变了方向的温热水流兜头倾泻而下，他直接就凑上去跟王濠镜交换一个湿漉漉黏糊糊的舌吻。  
长发全都沾湿了也毫不在意，来自身体深处的抚慰叫他忍不住伸展双臂然后紧紧圈住王濠镜，连接吻时也是舒服地闭上眼。脸上都是水，分不清刮到他嘴角的温暖指尖上是不是同样有暧昧的湿痕，只知道那手指温柔又不失强硬地挤进他嘴里，而习惯于此的温暖口腔当然会包裹住舔弄讨好它。  
被这样抱着做的情况终究还是归于少数，不过因一方难抓握住借力点而带来的收缩与震颤确实很有冲击，用到这个姿势时两个人都更容易得到快感，自然不会觉得麻烦或无趣。但只要是和对方身体无尽相贴融入一体，又哪里会有无趣一说——王耀被王濠镜抱着颠了一颠，连带着把王耀脑内神游的那些字句再次打乱无从调整，他在王濠镜肩上咬了一口，然后小心吸着气——刚刚王濠镜又在用力戳他，像感应到王耀在想什么似的，非要加一个实际行动来抹去站不住脚的半点想法。  
眨眼间王濠镜动得更快，王耀皱着眉，却凑到他颈边轻轻呵气，少不了也在那片皮肤盖个戳。王濠镜动作似乎一顿，叹口气之后才小心圈住他轻缓地将他放下来，不过依旧扶着王耀的手臂，又捏了一下他的腰：“咬得好紧啊。”  
可王耀当然不会听他的，挺了腰说我怎么管得了这个，一边叼住王濠镜颈后的肉，细细磨啃。  
“嘶……”被咬的人用力闭了闭眼，再一次把他抵到墙上，接吻的气势终是跟身下的动作落了个一致。  
而王耀终于是满足地偷笑，腿已经有点软了，却还是在察觉到对方想要抽出的动作时再一次紧紧夹住了他，亲密的相拥再无缝隙。

两个人鼻尖相对迎来无声叹息的时刻，脸上都还挂着晶亮的水珠。  
恍惚间应该是感受到了王濠镜往他身上披上了浴巾，随意挂在王濠镜身上的他只是顺从地抬抬腿，好方便那人后续的打理。  
“好多。”王耀砸吧砸吧嘴，手也跟着王濠镜一起滑到自己大腿上，随手一捞都是湿淋淋的一片：“很久没做了啊……”  
嗯，王濠镜的嗓音听上去依旧有些喑哑：“先生想做多久？”  
王耀故作惊讶：“你特意开个房难道只想一日游啊？”  
听到某个微妙的重音，王濠镜还是忍不住笑出了声，一边搂住王耀一边在洗手台旁的小桌抽屉里翻找着，疑惑地嗯了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
王濠镜没有直接回答，王耀只听见他像是拆开了一个包装盒，又倒出来什么液体，轻声道：“原来浴室也有……”  
温热的手掌贴了过来，王耀便习惯性地又分开了腿。  
然后他就感受到了沾满润滑的球状物被轻轻推了进来。

 

躺倒在柔软床榻前王耀伸手想把王濠镜也拉下来，不过没拉住，倒是他本人俯身在额头上印个吻，顺手滑到王耀腿根后面搭上了握感舒适的半圆拉环，拉着它稍稍退出来一点。王耀的呼吸擦过耳畔，一条腿卡进王濠镜腿间，还要在嘴边啄了一下才让他扶起来给自己擦头发，像要把先前没有及时获取的满足讨回来一点才罢休。  
王濠镜一边轻柔地擦拭一边无奈带笑，他的先生其实也很放得开——当然，不放得开又怎么会任他带自己过来开房——可是哪来什么不满之处？在浴室那会儿，王耀可是攀着他的肩膀贴在他耳边说，不如多试几个啊。热情之过分让还掌握着细长手柄的王濠镜都差点忘了继续动作，细碎的呻吟倒是很快就在他耳边飘了起来，荡进宽敞的淋浴间里，又与尚未散尽的微热雾气融为一体，再也抓不住。只有怀里这具躯体实实在在地紧紧拥住了他。  
被细致按摩到太阳穴的人显然无暇思索王濠镜在想些什么，撤去毛巾换上吹风筒的空档里王耀还盯着近在眼前的两条人鱼线看，王濠镜摆弄着的手并不能完全遮挡住他的视线更不会影响他欣赏的心情，只是王濠镜围着的浴巾实在有些煞风景。  
他端详了一阵那一片的肌肉纹理，最后一手绕到王濠镜腰后，另一只则搭在浴巾的边缘，指腹在皮肉和毛糙质感间来回轻缓摩挲，唇瓣直接落在了小腹。这种时候他的手大多会继续往下探寻的，王耀的动作不疾不徐，滑进浴巾里摸到了尖端也不急着低头含住，尽管他确实想给王濠镜来一次特殊服务。王耀依旧是先用手轻柔包裹住然后一下下地滑动——光是用手指去挑逗，哪怕有浴巾的隔挡，自然已经能直观地见到某人起了反应。王耀的手现在又不动了，抬头去找寻王濠镜的目光，后者低头与他对视只觉得心脏的躁动，明明还隔着距离，却能坚信两颗心必定都在以同样的频率表达着不分彼此的欲念与爱意。  
但是真的等王濠镜从突然袭来的快感中回过神来也来不及了。王耀知道王濠镜认为他不需做到这个份上，说实在的，先用手解决的情况会更多，吞咽的动作多少是不太好受的。可是真要做起来又能怎样呢，说白了，情热至浓时根本不会有多少人能拒绝来自爱人热情而直接的邀约，何况是王耀之于王濠镜。  
吹风筒运作下他听不见王濠镜粗重起来的呼吸，热风依旧稳定输送，可原本穿插过他发丝的手已经落在了颈后，幅度不大地轻轻抓挠着。王耀在心底笑笑，稍微吐出来一点，然后一下子全数吞到至深处，甚至挑衅似的自己往前顶了一下。手上也在用力，在灼热皮肤上游走的指尖不知何时往上攥紧了毛巾的边缘，一下些微放开一下又用力至指尖也有泛白，竟很像情事里情难自禁的画面。电器的运作声也停了有好一阵，王濠镜宽厚干燥的掌心贴了过来，扣进指缝里，这示好般的亲昵居然也烧得烫人。挂在王濠镜胯间的那条浴巾本就在动作间被扯得松松垮垮，他又捏了一下王濠镜的手，干脆就着十指交握的状态把那碍事物什揪了下来。他微眯着眼，过近的距离没法聚焦，眼前闪现的竟全是之前王濠镜伏在他腿间的模样，汗湿的，专注的，情色却又永远深情的。  
他之前都是怎么做的？王耀闭眼回忆并模仿着，舌尖可以扫一圈然后挑开又上顶，牙齿也要避开；但是控制力度磨蹭一两下会招来王濠镜明显施加几分力度的按揉，与手的主人同样兴奋又压抑着，这样的爱抚就能让王耀收获他对这般功夫的反馈赞赏。  
对于情欲的热切渴望也被挑得更高。原先插入的小玩意还只是低频跳动着，这下它在遥控下抖得更欢，让王耀不得不持续小幅度调整坐姿以求缓解存在感不断放大的酥麻。只是口里还吞吐着，实在不太方便动作，干脆松开一只手在王濠镜腿间和腰后不轻不重地挠着，像泄愤又像求饶，只是这角度叫王濠镜看去，实在是更像致命的邀约。

“先生……”  
被推进柔软床褥之前，王耀只听到那一声飘忽的喟叹。低沉嗓音里带着的诱惑气息将自己周身裹挟住，要在唇舌交缠之间一同堕入虚幻的园地。

 

王耀想用手背遮挡住眼睛，不一会儿就被王濠镜轻柔隔开，不由分说地摁住紧紧地十指交扣，床单上也拧出几道褶皱。他一边顶一边低喘，凑到王耀颈边，那里早就留下了一片细细麻麻的浅淡咬痕，一直蔓延到肩上和锁骨。先生，他轻软地开口，语气和动作里潜在的几分强势却让人难以逃脱，刚才蒙着眼说要解开，怎么现在又不看我。  
王耀不大乐意地扭扭身子，睁眼也不看他，心说你磨来磨去就是不压到重点上，怎么好意思说我。  
可话是那样说，双腿依旧在这人腰侧夹紧不断磨蹭，根本不管早前摩擦太狠残存的丁点痛感。大腿内侧的斑驳红痕都是前一轮咬着嘴为王濠镜磨出来的，怪两个人陷进欲望里索求都太情动又激烈，蒙住眼后的感知又过分放大密集跳动的愉悦，涂抹过的润滑到后来居然还不太顶用。  
两人是面对面相拥的姿势。两双腿交叠着，力道忽轻忽重，构筑出的所有激情都化作脸颊相贴时混杂呼出的温热气息。王濠镜半搂住他撞进他腿间时王耀还是忍不住喊了出来，既因为那里灼热得无法忽视的温度，也因为身后那根震得更无序更激烈的“混账东西”——他甚至被前后夹击带来的冲击刺激得忍受不住，不受控般低头就在王濠镜肩上咬了一大口，马上就有下一波的戳刺逼得他张开嘴，然后在王濠镜肩上留下更深的一圈牙印，双腿颤抖着还在勉力试图夹住王濠镜，引来他的一声闷哼，那上扬的尾音又在王耀心底泛滥的那汪湖水里荡出一圈圈涟漪。  
王濠镜低笑出声，说话时肩膀也耸动着——只可惜王耀看不到——他不由分说便吻住王耀，把人搂得更紧。灯光下他能看到王耀蹙起的眉头，黑色布条掩住了那双深潭，却平添几分隐秘的诱惑迷人。这让他几乎是不管不顾地让王耀翻过身子，架着那双腿，冲撞得愈发猛烈。快要到临界点，王耀自己撑着身子靠在床头坐了起来，凭着触摸到的手感要与王濠镜多加一个拥抱，掌心相当熟稔地摸到了胯间相贴的两处，掂在手心里上下搓动。一直到两人手心里都是湿湿黏黏的时候他也没放手，半仰起头咧开嘴绽开一个笑，笑得人心里生出百般欢喜。明明视线被施加阻挡，他却确信王濠镜一定在看他；而王濠镜当然明白王耀想得到什么，半低下头去隔着布条吻王耀的眼睛，这才发现那布条已洇出几道湿痕。

等王耀重新适应室内光线时他才终于感受到期许的被进入的感觉，正由浅至深地感知着他的全部。大概是被身下人的兴奋感染，王濠镜进出的动作并不比平日柔和，可对于被吊了一晚上胃口的王耀，实在是没有什么比狠狠的摩擦更能满足他。他叫得动情，又挺腰把自己往前送，每一次都能换来愈发深入的抽动，好似这样就能延长快感，好让所有一切都停驻，然后在不住的颤栗里尽数爆发。  
王耀通常都不吝于喊叫，这一次也没有遮掩对于欢愉的最直接反应，声音嘶哑也抵不住对王濠镜的柔情。溢出来的都是绵长的低吟，与下身的拍打声声重叠。睫毛被沾湿了些许，眼尾也发潮，王濠镜一抬眼便看见他这副面色泛红眼底水光却仍然明亮的模样，心里一动，终究是往身下狠狠一压就咬上他微张的嘴唇，唇瓣一贴合就感受到对方的舌尖灵巧地钻了进来，在王濠镜的口腔里大致扫了一圈，又在上颚处轻轻一顶，翻出些许还不餍足的滋味。  
撞进体内的顶弄减缓了一些，而王濠镜还在吻王耀。深吻太漫长，分开时两个人都止不住地喘息，目光交错又突然笑开。王濠镜的指腹在王耀鬓边和嘴角摩挲着，王耀抬腿让他再动上一动，其下意味都算不上暗示了，王濠镜却还按着他的腰，竟然就这样退了出来。  
靠……这人今晚怎么就是不愿遂他的意！  
就像算准了时间要堵住他的嘴，王耀的嘟囔还未出口，那并不陌生的硅胶质感就立即让他抖得龇牙咧嘴。  
好，很好，王耀不用想都知道自己腿间该是什么画面，见王濠镜只是停留在揉他腿根的动作，无名火一上来更是直接翻过身来，忍住那一点酸软，跨开腿就坐在了王濠镜身上，大有你不上那我只有自己上的意思。  
王濠镜只是笑笑，将王耀捞进自己怀里，伸手把小小的遥控抓了过来，下一秒就有王耀打着颤的尖叫闯进耳内。大腿好像也快支撑不住，王耀大口大口地呼吸着，整个躬身窝在王濠镜怀里，任那双手臂圈住自己，耳边有他引诱一样的低语：“先生不是已经说好了么……”  
王耀气不过，要张口却发不出声音；想接吻拥抱，想被他用力贯穿填充欲望，脑子里却全是一片混沌，斑斓的色块不停晃荡游离。勉强睁着眼，房间里以棕红作主色调的摆设装潢都像变了形纷纷涌过来压迫他的视线，好在特调的香薰多少能舒缓下身抽动胀痛带来的紧张——这也不够，王耀还是忍不住在王濠镜背上抓了好几把。其实王耀早就猜到王濠镜想要什么，却不曾想这人竟会对这些奇怪的地方有着莫名的执念……不行了……他闭着眼，已经清晰感受到体内被那根东西碾过好几回，这种情况下入口处居然还贴着王濠镜的……  
你这实在是、你——思绪全被拉扯裂成碎片，王耀被堵得哆哆嗦嗦，本能反应下又根本无法拒绝来自王濠镜的进入，甚至是自己都觉得折磨下有双倍的快感在不断堆积。交替下的摩擦和震动自然带来截然不同的刺激，王耀还是弓着背适应着，额头抵在王濠镜肩窝，不住地喘叫，终于是在顶弄从磨蹭变为用力抽动后惊叫出声，仰着脖子，张开嘴，泫然欲泣。  
这次居然只靠后面就出来了。  
王濠镜重重呼出一口气，抚摸一把王耀的长发，继续把王耀按进自己怀里。那里面的绵软还在急速重复着张弛交错的状态，像舍不得他那炙热的温度和激情。王濠镜顶胯又戳刺几番，王耀才刚到顶点，哪里还受得了这样的刺激，何况里面还杵着另一根。王濠镜在王耀胸前又吸出一个新的吻痕，慢慢舔咬，轻缓地挺着腰再深入一些——  
“再，再快——哥，呃，哥……求你，求你，好不好……”  
王濠镜着实怔住，然后深吸一口气狠狠吻住了气息还没平复的王耀，心底满溢的情意尽数倾泻出来，抱着王耀紧密贴合，不留丝毫缝隙。

 

王耀迷迷糊糊间翻个身，立即被人重新揽住。他好像记得最后竟然又从后面来了一次，做到最后两个人都汗湿淋漓。玩得够疯的，他想，却无法否认自己都快要盛不住的欢喜。在床上面对面相拥躺了好一会儿才去浴室清理，王濠镜圈住他的腰，好像比他更早陷入睡梦里。  
房间里很安静，只有两人绵长的呼吸声。王耀突然勾起嘴角，指腹探到王濠镜的下巴，倒想知道这人是不是想继续装睡。  
于是他将嘴唇印在王濠镜温热柔软的唇瓣上，贴着嘴轻轻喊，濠镜。  
嗯，王濠镜应他一声，眼还闭着，嘴角上翘的弧度已经勾勒出还未出口的心情。

唇瓣相贴，爱侣仍有十二分的虔诚互相倾诉彼此的情意。

FIN.

26012018


End file.
